1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an elastic seal for static sealing plastic components in the field of internal combustion engines, for example, cylinder head gaskets made from plastic. In particular, the present invention concerns an integrated seal with a component part of this type.
2. Related Art
Thin-walled lids for internal combustion engines, such as, for example, valve covers or cylinder head gaskets include elastic seals for static sealing. The known seals are, as a rule, buttoned-in or vulcanized directly at the cylinder head gasket. With the vulcanized seals, the elastomer either is injected into an available groove and mechanically clamped (DE 42 02 860) or clamped in closed form (DE 197 38 275) or joined by an adhesive to the surface (GB 12 63 077).
In the field of internal combustion engines there is, however, an increasing need at present for seals which are joined firmly with sealing component parts. Integrated seals of this kind have the advantage, that larger system components can be delivered prefabricated in a so-called module. The joining or, respectively, integration of seal and component part and lid demonstrates strong technical advantages such as the form stability of the seal, advantageous handling during production and assembly, etc. Typical component parts, to which the seals are directly injection molded in order to achieve joining of component parts and seals, mainly comprise component parts such as, for example, cylinder head gaskets or oil pans made from die-cast metal or steel sheets. For directly injection-molded seals of this kind, an adhesive agent is conventionally used which brings about the necessary binding between metal (die-cast or (steel-) sheet) and seal.